Nova's vacation to Zootopia
by NovaShadeKat
Summary: Nova takes a crazy and fairly stupid trip to Zootopia by magic. To fight people and get his kink on. no actual lemons. suggestive themes to come soon if not immediately.
1. Chapter 1: Intro to Nova's insanity

Once upon a time in a crappy place riddle with war and death, there was a cat. This cat was named Nova, he enlisted in the war, which sucked balls, and he enjoyed running around and kicking down doors.

One day Nova kicked down a door and shot the watermelon this scrublord was eating, then he shot the dude. After that stuff happened he went to the basement and found this amazing hole, he tripped over a line that was painted on the floor and fell in head first.

Then Nova fell out of a tree because why not. He also hit his head on a rock and blacked out. When he woke up his head was bleeding and he looked around. In the distance he saw a giant Farmhouse surrounded by fields. He walked over to the house and as he got closer he saw that there was a bunch of bunnies. A young bunny shouted and ran to the house the rest of the horde followed, and when Nova arrived at the porch no one was there.

Then out of nowhere a chubby bunny with a double barreled shotgun kicked the door open and said "Who the f**k are you,and what do you want."

"My name is Nova, and i have no idea what happened" replied Nova

"My name is Stu and leave here immediatly.""If you're going to shoot do it, I welcome death boi."

And then Nova left because he was bored and hoped a train going somewhere. All he hoped for was that there was some sexy cat girls there, he also hoped they liked the black short shorts, and yellow tanktop he was wearing.

He also just remembered he had a .45 ACP handgun with him, and his favorite one handed battle axe that he named Cynthia.

 **I hope you enjoyed this piece of garbage, and yes i have some mental problems. Yiff will happen behind the scenes, but not kinky stuff, that is for the public.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sexual harassment is bad

Nova hopped off of the train and immediately started looking for ladies ages 18 and up to get it on with. He spotted a fine looking cougar sitting on a bench she looked like she was single and ready to mingle, as for nova he really just wanted to have sex.

"Hey baby lets go to your place and do the do." Nova said flirtatiously.

"You are a total creep and I will stab you with a spoon if you don't back da HELL up." Said the pretty lady with nice tatas.

"Oh my Lewd, I so want to stick my diddly wang up your poon tang." Nova moaned.(God this is disgusting)

"Ok broski, I'm going to call the police and then my foot is going through your pelvis right to your kidney." Said sexy tits.

Nova was clutching his balls when the cops came, the cougars name turned out to be Flo. Anyway after he was detained for sexual assault/harassment the police were going to talk to him about good touch and bad touch.

He fell asleep during the talk and then Flo dropped the charges because she felt like being a righteous hoe and saying that his ball being destroyed was enough punishment.

On his way out he saw some officers hanging around a desk, the group consisted of a fox, a bunny, and a chubby cheetah. He wasn't really into bunnies, and he didn't want to be detained or assaulted again so he just left.

Nova has been in Zootopia for a few days now, he found this information by talking to some nice old wolves in the park. He was determined to have sex for the first time in 2 weeks, being a soldier in a war zone that is always active is very time consuming and a quick yanky with a hanky is about all he can do. It was getting dark at the end of day 3 and he decided to sleep in a tree, he did that alot.

 **End of chapter 2 and it has officially gone sexual. I also Don't own Zootopia, thank god. Stupid spelling was intentional and updates are random. probably going to be more next week. Nova out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Communism is magical

When nova woke up he was very surprised to see a bunch of children crowded around the base of the tree, he hoped some hot mother was chaperoning the kids but alas there was none. He and the children just stared at each other until a young coyote boy ask him "What are you doing up there?". Nova responded with "Sleeping, and also scouting out the area."

"Okay, cool. Do you want to play football with us.". Nova was delighted to find out that they had his favorite sport.

Those poor children never knew what hit them, Nova could have been pro back in his world, but there was no pro league. After 4 receiving touchdowns, 2 rushing touchdowns, and 9 interceptions with one pick six, the children went home hanging their heads in defeat.

Nova is a bit of an overachiever in some areas(Football). But anyway he had some hot girls checking him out, but their boyfriends/husbands/mates dragged them away.

Nova decided he should get a job, something that requires little to no experience, and is extremely desperate. He ended up working at a cafe as a janitor/busboy. After his first day he decided he needed to find a place to stay, he slept in an old condemned house, and bathed in a creek at 4 A.M.

He was sick of his boss and this one cook named Jamar. They hated him and decided to fire him, this may have been in part with him flirting with customers and Jamar's wife Shayla.

He decided to become a hit man, but no one had enough money for him to be willing to take a life. Then he decided to become a street musician with a trombone he stole from a goat, he sucked and got no money.

So about 3 days past and he was starving and really needed a hug, but no one gave him a hug and he was sad. He then saw a familiar face, it was Flo, and she was talking to this older cougar that was probably her mom. Nova cautiously approached and then he said "Hi". Flo whipped around super fucking fast and was like "Bitch the fuck you doing here.". Her mother how ever smacked Flo and invited Nova to dinner to apologize. After dinner Nova's dessert was Flo's mother.

that would have been the best day in his time here, until her lover(not husband) showed up and stabbed Nova in the lower abdomen avoiding a bunch of important organs, Nova then punch his stupid face and jumped out the window.

Nova was in the hospital now. It was super boring. He hated it. he had a male nurse, whose name was Herbert, and he was a lion. (and also very fugly)

 **Oh God this chapter is over. Nova finally got laid, and by a milf. I hope you enjoyed this hunk of trash and have a good day/night.**


	4. Chapter 4: the incredibly anticlimactic

Nova was finally discharged from the hospital after a week. that sucked total balls. He went back to the forest where he woke up because there wasn't enough violence in zootopia for him.

when he got there he said hi to Stu and then told him to go fuck himself.

Nova then found that one spot, if was hard to tell but he just knew because he was Nova.

he also found a 13 inch long glass thing thang. he tossed that bitch at a rock and a magic portal opened up.

he jumped through and was immediately sent int o a bloody war. except it was all topless girls and it wasn't blood it was water.

he was in heaven until some fat chick plowed him over and he was knocked unconscious and drowned in a small puddle.

THE END

 **This story sucked so bad i had to end it quickly and terribly. I have never owned zootopia which belongs to disney.**


End file.
